Because it's destiny, Darling
by I Heart Pikachu
Summary: Seven Eevees, each finding out their true purpose in life. Please RxR! This story used to be called Eeveelutions 4ever, but I thought it was lame so I changed it! It's still the same, just a with a better title.
1. Nadare

Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon. If I did, there would be more pokemon!! I do, however, own my OC's

Me: This story is my first, but flames are accepted. Please R+R!!

Nadare: AND ITS ABOUT ME!!!

Sakura: What about me?

Nadare: Well, your in it, but I'm the main character.

Sakura: * Facepalms *

Nadare: Whatever.

Me: Ok, lets get on with the story.

(A/N: Italic means that it's somebody's thoughts)

* * *

Nadare's POV:

Ok, so I'm finally here, at this * MAGICAL * cave, thats supposed to make me evolve into Glaceon. Well, where's the * MAGICAL * rock? Oh, there it is. How am I supposed to use that?? Oh Mew, I'm getting annoyed. I looked around, for maybe a note saying what to do, or something like that. All I saw was a lot of ice. All of a sudden, I saw a flash of movement, and I felt an icy chill in my sleek brown coat, and then a lot of pain in my side. I then realized I was flying through the air, about to smash into a giant ice chunk, so I braced myself, and squeezed my eyes shut. I felt another overwhelming pain in my other side, and opened my eyes. I was still standing in deep snow, but it was turning red. I looked around to find my attacker, and saw a Glaceon in battle stance. I was a little bit frightened, but then it spoke,. "Welcome, young Evee, I amTsurara, and I was chosen to battle you, for you will evolve if you win a battle in this cave. Are you ready?" I was getting into his battle stance when I replied, "Yes, I am more ready now then I have ever been.". Tsurara used ice beam, and followed it up with a tackle to smash the ice off of me. I used quick attack, then tackle, then bite. I looked around while charging up a shadow ball, and the moment I saw Tsurara, I released it, hitting my mark as though I had cross hairs built into my eyes. Tsurara went down, and when she tried to get back up, she collapsed again. "Young Evee, please, hand me that reviver seed I left at the entrance to the cave...Please...". I raced to the entrance, and peeked around until I found the small seed. I picked it up gently in my mouth, and then raced back to Tsurara. I placed it in her mouth, and used my paw to push her jaw up and down, making her chew. She blinked, and then got to her feet. "Young Evee, I thank you for healing me, and I shall use my powers to call upon the great Articuno to evolve you, for you fought powerfully, and you deserve this." I watched as she used rock smash on the wall of ice, and a tunnel appeared. "At the end of this tunnel, there is a beautiful stone. Put your nose to it, and you shall evolve into a Glaceon, like myself. By the way, What is your name, young Evee?" I looked down the tunnel, and turned back to her, and said "Thank you, Tsurara. My name is Nadare. Good bye now, and good luck!!" I then walked into the tunnel, and at the end was the most beautiful crystal in the world. It was the same shade of blue as a Glaceon, but the very center was the shade of Articuno. I touched my nose to the crystal, and felt my body changing, I heard a voice in my head, "Use icebeam to seal the tunnel, Evees have to take the test to get in." I'm guessing it belonged to Articuno. I walked out of the cave, and for once, I felt like this was where I belonged.

* * *

Me: So there it is. Sorry its so short, but all the chapters will be that way, as I cant spend very long typing them.

Sakura: Is the next chapter about me?

Me: wait and see, like everybody else.


	2. Sakura

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon. I wish!! I only own my OC's

Sakura: Now its my turn to be the star!!

Me: yea, whatever. By the way, sorry for the bolding in the last chapter, my computer sucks. I will update that, eventually.

Sakura's POV:

(PAGE BREAK)

Well, this is it, I'm here. I've heard that there is a test to pass, but I cant find one. "Hello, is anybody here?" I call out, and I jump at the response. "Yes, I am here to test you. Are you ready?" said the rather masculine voice. I look around, knowing the moment I say yes, he will jump at me. " Do not be afraid, I will not harm you. Yet.". I swallowed, and then slowly responded, "Yes.". Then, a muscular Leafeon jumped out of a chestnut tree, and sad " I am Jishin, and I am here on behalf of the great Celebi. He has called upon me to evolve you, and so I shall. All you must do is defeat me, and then I will evolve you.". I shivered, and thought up a response. " I accept, when do we begin?', and he simply replied "NOW!". I jumped back, and began charging a shadow ball. He, however, used bullet seed. I launched my shadow ball at the bullet seeds, and there was an explosion. I didn't waste any time recovering, I bit into Jishin's side, and then used tackle. While he was recuperating from the last attack, I was charging up another shadow ball, which hit him right in the forehead. He was obviously knocked out from my awesome strategy that took me a week to come up with, so I sniffed around a bit, until I found a tree with reviver seeds in the fruit. I ate the fruit, and fed the seed to Jishin, who awoke and looked kind of confused. "Well done, young Eevee, what is your name?" , and to this, I proudly replied " My name is Sakura, and I am going to be the strongest Leafeon! All the boys in the meadow say I'm just a girl, and I will never be strong, but I will prove it to them!". He smiled, and then used leaf blade to cut down some vines. Behind them was the most beautiful crystal I had ever seen. It was the colour of the leaves on a Leafeon, but the center was the same shade of green as Celebi. " Go on," ushered Jishin. "Press your nose to it". I watched Jishin bound away, and then pressed my nose against the gorgeous crystal. I felt my body changing, and then I heard a voice in my head. "Use synthesis to regrow the vines..." Something in my head told me it was Celebi, so I obeyed. I wondered off in my new form, smiling to myself. _You just wait, boys. I will win every battle, and I know just how jealous you will be!_ So, Sakura also wandered off, knowing she now belonged.

(PAGE BREAK)

Me: There you go, another short chapter!! I decided that I'm only going to make the first time you meet the characters short, and their actual adventures will be longer.

Sakura: So you mean theres more characters than just me and Nadare?

Me: Well, duh!! Theres seven eevelutions!!

Nadare: So I'm even more special, because there's even more characters and I'm the main one

Sakura: * sweatdrops *

Me: Nadare, what made you first start thinking your the main character?

Nadare: well, you did introduce me first!!

Me: *sweatdrops * That has nothing to do with it, all the eeveelutions are the main characters!!

Nadare: Oh snap.

(A/N : I just realised that eevee has two e's at the start, and I epically failed. Oops!!)


	3. Kumori

Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon. I only own my OC's.

Me: Today, we are going to introduce Kumori.

Sakura: * sighs * He charms me....

Nadare: I dont think he can learn charm though....

Sakura and Me: * sweat drop*

(~Page break~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)

Kumori's POV:

So, here I am. This crazy cave. All I know is, that there is some kind of stone here, a moon shard, I think. Great Mew, why have you led me here? Ugh, sometimes I swear, my life is pointless. I put my small paw into the cave, but instantly yanked it out again. "Is anybody in here?!" I shout into the cave. No response. I sit down, and begin to preen my luxurious fur. I want to make the most of it, because when I'm an Umbreon, it will be short. Still soft, sleek, and shiny, but short. I am what my mother calls a 'feminine male', but, whatever. I'm not feminine. I just happen to like to show off my silky fur. I give my paw a few more quick licks, then decide to wander into the cave. "Welcome, Eevee. What is your name?" I begin charging a shadow ball, and then reply, "Kumori, what is yours, and what are you doing here?" I look up, at all the small cliffs, and then I see a flash of movement. A small Umbreon jumped down from a cliff. "I am Akuma, and I was summoned by the great Giratina. He said to come and challenge you, and that is what I will do. Do you accept?" I puffed out my brown fuzzy chest proudly, and then replied a simple " Yes, I accept your challenge." We used physical moves only, as he couldn't be affected by my non-physical moves. I used tackle, then bit down on his here, hard. He yowled, and then used scratch, and then bite. I also used scratch, but I bit down on his other ear again, then tackled him right in the ribs. He went down, and I pulled out the reviver seeds I carried everywhere in my small yellow bag, and fed one to him. He awoke, and simply motioned upwards to a certain ledge. "There is a cave up there, and in it is a stone. Touch your nose to it, and you will become an Umbreon." I jumped up to the ledge, and when I looked down to thank him, he was gone. I shrugged, and went into the cave. Inside the cave was the most beautiful stone I had ever seen. It was black, like an Umbreon, with a yellow centre, like Giratina's yellow spots. I touched my nose to it, and then felt myself changing. When I felt the tingling stop, I backed up, and looked at my reflection. Perfect, simply perfect. I smiled to myeslf, and walked back to the village, to show off my muscles, and silky fur.

(~Page break~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)

Kumori: * drops dead to floor *

Me: What?

Kumori: Nothing. Just being dramatic

Me: Oh. RxR people!! Or I will stop writing...or do you want me too? Oh well.


	4. Author's Note, NOT A CHAPTER!

HEY GUYS!!

this isn't a chapter, but an authors note.

I am NOT going to be updating this until anymore, unless I get at least 1 review.

I have an idea, and it goes like this:

1 review= 1 update

ok, please do it for the sake of the eeveelutions!!

Signed,

-I Heart Pikachu (Tasha)


	5. Migoto to Iyou to Guramarasu

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon!!

Me: Ok, guys, time to meet Iyou!

Sakura: ^_^

Danare: *_*

Kumori: _

(~Page break~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)

Iyou's POV:

So here's me. Waiting for nothing in particular. It's midday, and I am getting kind of hungry. I know I'm supposed to be happy and all that, but seriously. I grew up with Umbreons, but I was chosen to evolve to Espeon. Why me? I always worshipped Darkrai (A/N: I'm changing the Umbreon's main legendary due to a review from luvpokemon116) but apparently I was to be one of Lugia,s followers. My name used to be Migoto, but then my mother was disgraced and renamed me Iyou. Oh well, life goes on. My brothers, Sichiyou and Tarento, are going to be evolved tonight. I remember how my mother looked when she threw me out of the den, and then when she stood at the edge of the meadow to watch me leave. Heart broken. I saw a tear fall down her soft muzzle, and I felt tears sliding down my own muzzle as well. I had been living alone for about 8 sunrises, but I knew I had to stay strong, and I figured the only way to do that would be to finally obey Lugia, and evolve to Espeon. I got to my feet, and began sniffing around. I'm supposed to be happy, but I just can't, not after what happened. I looked up, and a whir of purple smacked me in the face. I got to my paws, and heard a sweet voice. "I am Meimei, and I am here to help you evolve. All of us start out in Umbreon meadows, and Lugia picks the ones he knows have importance. Did your mother rename you when you were picked?" I whimpered, "Yes". She smiled sweetly, then began to speak again, "Well, if you can beat me in a battle, we'll rename you, ok?". I nodded my head slowly, then she tackled me again. I bit into one of the ends of her tail, and she yelped. She used psychic, but I closed my eyes. I shot a shadow ball at her, then finished it with scratch, then a tackle. I remove a reviver seed from a nearby plant, and fed it to her. She got to her feet and said " Young Iyou, you were treated unfairly, and given an unfair name. I call upon the power of Lugia to rename you Guramarasu. Now, press your nose to the stone upon my head, and you will evolve." I did as I was told, and she dashed away while I evolved into Espeon. I smiled, and stalked off into the woods to await my brothers. I would tell them the story of how I evolved, then they would also be evolved in the same way, except Umbreon style.

(~Page break~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)

Me: Yay, another chapter is up!!

Sakura: Remember, 1 review = 1 chapter!!

Guramarasu: Please review, I want to know what happens next!!

Nadare: *_*

Kumori: Please review.


	6. Arashi

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon T-T

Me: And now, we travel to Kanto!

Guramarasu: Why Kanto?

Everybody: * sweat drops *

(~Page break~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)

Arashi's POV:

* sigh *. Well, this is it. I am confused, and alone. My mother tried to come with me, but the elders restrained her, and my father laughed at her for being so over protective. Just before I walked off, my father ran up to me and said "Son, this is your time to shine, and your chance to prove to your mother that you aren't a baby anymore. I wish you luck, and I know you will do well. Now, go and find out your destiny, and make sure you come home to tell us the story of your success, because I know you will succeed.". I nodded, and then he bolted back to the village. I watched until I could no longer see his spiky yellow pelt. I then turned around to the dense forest behind me. I was a momma's boy, and I knew I couldn't do this. I stealthily stepped into the forest, wondering how much danger I was in. I looked up, and saw a flock of Starly and its evolutions. I sat down, wondering if I was in any immediate danger. My mother said I was too young to do this, but I knew I was old enough. But, thats not the point. The point is I don't know how to battle. Well, I do, but not really. My mother rarely let me leave the house, so my father taught me to fight whenever she was busy. I was thinking of all the furniture we had broken, when I felt a harsh pain in my side, and then my head. I opened my eyes, and saw a blurry yellow thing in front of me. "Is that you, Zapdos? Is this the end of me? I knew I wasn't ready. I'm so sorry I failed you!!" I heard a masculine voice laughing, and then it said "Do not worry, I am Chisoku, and I am not Zapdos, for I am a Jolteon, and I was chosen to evolve you. I notice you said you are not ready, but I can tell you are. What is your name?" I stood up and opened my mouth to speak, but then remembered stranger danger. I slammed it shut, and bolted the opposite direction. He instantly climbed a tree, but obviously wasn't thinking when he jumped down right in front of me. I rammed into his forehead so hard, that he was instantly knocked out. I reached into the small first aid kit that I carried every where with me, so I could revive the poor Jolteon. Momma always said, "Even if its a stranger, you gotta revive him. He'll be so thankful that he won't harm you.". I smiled at the thought of her, revived the Jolteon, then backed up and got ready, in case he decided to harm me anyways. He rose to his paws, then said "Follow me, if you wish to evolve." I watched as he walked over to a huge tree, that had been struck by lightning. "At the top of this tree, there is a beautiful stone. It is yellow, with a black lightning bolt in the center. Touch you nose to it to evolve." I nodded, then bolted up the tree. I saw the stone, then evolved myself. I felt a new power rushing through me, then bolted back home. I told my parents my story, and that same night I told the whole village of my accidental win. It was a wonderful night. I will miss it, one day.

(~Page break~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)

Sakura: remember, 1 review = 1 chapter!!


	7. Author's Challenge, NOT A CHAPTER!

Hey guys, just another A/N, or A/C. No, not air conditioning, Authors Challenge!!

Can you tell me the names of all me characters in english?

Post it in a review,and if you get them all right, I will right a story for you, you pick all the details and infos, but keep it rated T, k?

Anyways, thats all, except one thing:

REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS!!

I am seriously wondering if theres only one person that loves this: luvpokemon116!!

Your awesome, thanks for the support!!

Haha, 2 updates in one day.

Well, thats all.

CIAO!!

-I heart Pikachu

(Tasha)


	8. Chigiri & Mikomi

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon!!

Me: How about another depressed Eeveelution?

Sakura: How about NO.

Kumori: The one we already have is perfect.

Guramarasu: O////O

(Page Break)

Chigiri's POV:

Hail me, the glamorous super star! I was on a parade float, with my gorgeous sister, Mikomi, sitting beside me. I waved my puffy cream coloured tail, while she waved her aquamarine tail fin. I was a rich and famous Flareon actress, while my sister was a rich and famous Vaporeon pop star. We were just going to go around a corner, when I heard "Chigiri! Wake up! You have chores to do!". I groaned, and crawled out of the tiny bed I shared with Mikomi. I crawled into the kitchen, where I could smell pancakes. I sat on a piece of foam, which my sister and I used for chairs, and looked at the pile of mush in a bowl, that sat on the cardboard box that we used for a table. I sighed, grabbed a smaller bowl, and scooped out some mush. It smelled nasty, and I figured it would taste just as bad. Mikomi sauntered around the corner, with her puffy brown tail drooping. "what flavor is the mush today?" she asked. I carefully stuck my tongue into the mush, but pulled it out the moment there was contact. "Tastes like feces, but I think its supposed to be leftover pancake batter". We both sighed, then heard our mothers laugh, which was really more of a sweet tinkling sound. She was in the other dining room, eating warm pancakes with a glass of fresh milk. I walked over to the calendar, and nearly fainted. Mikomi must have seen my knees buckle, and she instantly ran over to help. She pulled me to my paws, then looked at the calendar, causing her knees to also buckle. "Mikomi, we must hurry and clean up so we can do our outside chores, then we can run away!" She nodded, then grabbed the broom in her mouth to begin sweeping. I grabbed the duster, and began to dust the dining room. You are probably wondering why we're cleaning the house. Well, heres the explanation. When me and Mikomi were just babies, our house was attacked by a pack of Mightyena. They were all males, looking for a den for the females, who had tiny Poochyena to care for, but no home to raise them in. Our father was a brave Flareon, and he fought with them to try and scare them off. He was killed in the battle, but the Mightyena left anyways. Our mother was depressed, and never again wanted to see anything that reminded her of our father again. She put us into the half of the cave where the servants lived, then never spoke to us again. I missed her, and so did Mikomi, but we knew there was nothing to do about it, so we did as we were told and waited for the day when we could evolve, because the law says all young Pokemon can leave home as soon as they evolve. We have to sneak out, because the servants know that they will have much more chores to do when we leave, so they keep close eyes on us. I washed the dishes from the other dining room, and my sister dried them and put them away. Mikomi placed the the last spoon in the drawer, then we ran to the head servant. "Mumikansou-kun! We finished all our chores, is there anything else we have to do?" The old Vaporeon gestured outside, then said "The patio needs sweeping, and somebody needs to cut the lawn." We nodded, then replied at the same time "Yes, Mumikansou-kun!" We ran outside, and Mikomi was obviously more ready to jump the fence then I was. She gave a speed boost, then cleared the fence easily. I looked back at our old cave, with the nice patio and grass all around it. I boosted my speed, then cleared the fence by one paw length. I knew I was leaving for good, so I had a small red purse, and my sister had a small navy one. We had put some food and first aid supplies in them, and put a note on the bed that said "Mommy, we love you, but you obviously don't feel the same way. So, we're going to explore the world while you sit at home and be happy, because we are never coming back. Signed, C & M.". I walked off toward the volcano, and Mikomi went toward the pond. We were going to evolve, and then follow our dream(the one I had last night). I was now in the cave under the volcano, when all of a sudden, a Flareon jumped down. She was beautiful, and I wanted to look just like her. "Hello, Chigiri. I have been waiting for you since I heard news of your father. I am Kyasha. Where is Mikomi?" I smiled that she new my name, then replied "Mikomi wants to be a Vaporeon." Kyasha frowned, then said "Why would she want to follow in the foot steps of Migoto? She treats you girls like maids!" I felt a tear slide down my muzzle, then I said "Deep down, she loves us, she just has some troubles expressing her love." Kyasha then smiled. "You are ready." she then began running towards me, her sleek fur rippling in the wind I jumped to the side, then bit her flank as she ran past. She yowled, then spun around. She opened her mouth, and a hot flamethrower burst out. I dodged, then used scratch. I then jumped up as she used flamethrower again. I landed on her back, and charged up a shadow ball while she tried to shake me off. I jumped off, did a flip, and landed facing her. I released the shadow ball, which hit her right between the eyes. She was knocked out, and I used a reviver seed out of my purse. When she awoke, she led me deeper into the cave, where there was a beautiful red stone. "Touch your nose to it." she said, then bolted out of the cave. I evolved myself, then heard a voice in my head, and it said "Ah, so here you are Chigiri. But where is Mikomi?" I thought back "She has gone to evolve into Vaporeon." the voice, which I presumed as Moltres, responded with "So she has gone to Kyogre. Very well. You have a destiny to fulfill, and know you will succeed." the voice faded from my head, then I ran off to find Mikomi. Beside the pond was a pretty Vaporeon with shimmering scales. She smiled at me, then we walked off into a sunset, thinking about our futures.

(Page Break)

Me: Mikomi is NOT the Vaporeon. We still have on introductory chapter left!!

Sakura: * yawns * why is this chapter so long?

Me: Because it was an accident.

Sakura: Oh.

Chigiri: ^_^

Me: Don't forget the contest people!!

Mikomi: And don't forget, 1 review = 1 update!!

Danare: And don't forget that there can only be one winner!!

Kumori: AND, MOST IMPORTANTLY, YOU NEED TO TRANSLATE EVERY CHARACTER'S NAME, NOT JUST THE MAIN CHARACTERS!


End file.
